


Я боюсь оставаться одна

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Я боюсь оставаться одна

Я боюсь оставаться одна.  
Под тяжёлым покровом ночи,   
Там на меня смотрит Тьма —  
Подруга всех мерзостей прочих. 

Томно вздыхая,   
Нервозно с прядью играя,   
Тихо мне шепчет придания.  
Все Сказки о Тёмной Владычице ночи,  
Зарывшись пальцами в моих волосах,  
Она рассказала.

Эти Сказки пугают —  
Она пропитала их кровью.  
В этих Сказках не выживают.  
Моя Тьма близко дружит с бедою.

Я боюсь оставаться одна,  
Но Свет покидает.  
Снова.  
Мне частью Сказки давно стать пора.  
Я смирилась.  
Хоть Свет и держит меня в оковах.

Один не пускает меня к другому.  
Тьма держит силой  
Хочет учить меня магии тёмной.  
А Свет защищает.  
Ему это нужно   
Он душу спасает  
От шагов неуклюжих.  
В раю нужно выполнить план.

А от той ли бегу? А тому ли я верю?  
Кто из них вправду спасает меня?  
Та, что за силу любовь отбирает?  
Или тот кто силой заберёт   
(А спасёт ли)   
Меня?


End file.
